


[Multivoice Podfic] A Vegetable Love

by Djapchan, mahons_ondine, minnapods (minnabird)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Vegetables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahons_ondine/pseuds/mahons_ondine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnapods
Summary: salixbabylon's summary:Arthur/Eames Grocery Store AU crack/humor/insanity. As in, they're vegetables.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: MysteryBox: Lavender Menace, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Multivoice Podfic] A Vegetable Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AirgiPodSLV (AirgiodSLV)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Vegetable Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867657) by [salixbabylon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salixbabylon/pseuds/salixbabylon). 



> @AirgiPodSLV: I saw this and couldn't resist - hope you'll like it! 💚

**Stream or Download** the podfic on [Google](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1c1r3H0h4vForjy_CtIm-YuR1JNxeHYiT/view?usp=sharing)  
 **Download** the podfic via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ko00bxeq4ehzsoi/INC_A_Vegetable_Love.mp3/file)

 **Voice Actors:**  
[Djapchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan) as Narrator  
[mahons_ondine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahons_ondine) as Cauliflower (Eames)  
[minnapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnapods) as Celery (Arthur)


End file.
